El Loco
by aleejandraa
Summary: Ahora los tengo en mis manos y van a pagarme con creces todo mi sufrimiento— aseguró la persona invisible que odiaba a cada una de esos adolescentes allí reunidos. Para Neevy Granger como regalo de San Valentín Invisible.


**Disclaimer: **No soy J.K. Rowling ni la escritora mega famosa del suspense, Agatha Christie, a quien a pedido de Neevy Granger le tomé un par de ideas para este fic así que nada de denuncias ante ningún copyright que con esto no gano ni un centavo :'(.

**Advertencia**: Personajes inventados por aleejandraa, les juro que J.K. no metió mano en ellos así que no la culpen.

* * *

><p><strong> Summary:<strong> Ahora los tengo en mis manos y van a pagarme con creces todo mi sufrimiento— aseguró la persona invisible que odiaba a cada una de esos adolescentes allí reunidos. Para Neevy Granger como regalo de San Valentín Invisible.

El Loco

Rose Weasley releyó la nota que le había entregado un alumno de primero y la guardó en su túnica después de memorizarla del derecho y del revés.

"_Nos vemos en el bosque a la medianoche. S.M."_

¿Scorpius? ¿Para qué la citaría en el bosque y más mediante una impersonal nota entregada por un tercero? Esto no era nada su estilo pero, tal vez, tendría que ver con algo relacionado a Stella, la chica de la que su amigo estaba locamente enamorado, y que prefería contarle en privado.

¿Pero tan privado?, se preguntó la pelirroja mientras entraba en su clase de Transformaciones.

Estos y un montón de pensamientos más se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras las clases transcurrían y se le hizo eterno ese esperar hasta que las doce sonaran en la sala común y ella se pudiera escapar hacia la espesura del bosque.

Caminó presurosa y, verificando que Hagrid no estuviera despierto, se perdió en el Bosque Prohibido.

_Rose, tonta, por alguna razón está prohibido, _le susurró la voz de su conciencia cuando tropezó por primera vez.

— ¿Scorp?— preguntó cuando creyó oír ruidos a su alrededor.

— ¿Rosie?— correspondió una voz masculina y quien salió de entre las sombras era su primo, James.

— ¿James?— corroboró con desconfianza.

— Sí. Recibí una nota de Sarah Martins, el bombón de tercero, de que nos viéramos aquí en el bosque— admitió él sin una pizca de vergüenza y Rose rodó los ojos, acostumbrada a la serie de conquistas de su primo mayor— ¿Qué haces aquí?— la apremió él mientras escrutaba la oscuridad.

— Scorp me mandó una nota para que nos encontráramos acá— respondió ella y él enarcó la ceja—. No, rotundamente, no— dijo la muchacha en respuesta a los pensamientos de su primo.

— Menos mal si no ese Slytherin se las verá conmigo— amenazó tranquilamente y Rose se rió como si estuvieran en una cafetería a resguardo de las terroríficas criaturas que escondía la tenue neblina.

— ¿Y esa Sarah? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tendrá que enfrentar la furia Weasley por romperte el corazón?— se burló la muchacha.

— No es nada serio así que creo que estará a resguardo aunque, tal vez, yo no— comentó él, pensando en la cantidad exorbitante de hermanos de la chica más popular de tercero.

— ¿Sidney?— escucharon un grito y reconocieron al hijo de su profesor de herbología, Owen Longbottom.

— Owen, por aquí— respondió James y ambos vieron aparecer a un chico rechoncho con los característicos rizos de su madre.

— ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?— inquirió él con el mismo recelo que había demostrado Rose al escuchar a James.

— Nos citaron diferentes personas a los tres— comenzó a pensar Rose, inquietando a los muchachos que la acompañaban.

— ¿Cuántos más vendrán?— preguntó James, sentándose en una piedra.

— ¿Es esto una broma? No tiene nada gracioso— aseguró Owen a los gritos como si la persona que los había reunido allí los estuviera espiando.

Una risa apagada sonó en las profundidades del bosque.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de media hora, en el Bosque Prohibido, se había reunido un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts de lo más distintos y con la misma relación entre ellos que mantiene el plato de ensaladas con el tío Ron, una relación prácticamente inexistente.<p>

Se hallaban presentes en el claro que James había bautizado como El Encuentro: Owen Longbottom, James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Eugene Finningan, Clarissa Stevens, Lea Jacobson, Maia Pearson y Rose Weasley.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme porque seguimos aquí?— preguntó Clarissa que había llegado poco después que Owen.

— ¿No quieres obtener una respuesta acerca de por qué estamos aquí?— le recordó Scorpius y la muchacha que había formulado la pregunta se encogió de hombros.

— Preferiría estar en mi cama, cobijada hasta la barbilla— respondió ella con su aire pedante que la caracterizaba.

James rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Es obvio que ella tiene menos cerebro que un pedazo de roca, pensó el mayor de los Potter con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?— saltó Eugene Finningan enojado.

— Disculpa, no sabía que debía pedirte permiso para respirar— vociferó él sin quitar su mueca burlona de la cara. James de verdad no soportaba a ese chico, pensó Rose mientras los oía discutir.

— Yo me voy— se dispuso Lea Jacobson, ignorando completamente a todos los presentes.

Justo cuando ella se disponía a abandonar el claro, un sonido parecido a la interferencia que produce una radio muggle resonó en el bosquecillo y luego una voz sonó alto y claro distorsionada por algún efecto producido por el interlocutor.

— Buenos días, queridos compañeros— saludó de forma cordial el locutor—. Saben por qué están aquí— curioseó la voz.

Todos negaron entre murmullos y la risa jovial pero aterrorizadora que habían oído los tres primeros alumnos de Hogwarts se repitió con mayor energía por los parlantes invisibles que parecían atestar la arboleda.

— Ustedes, pequeñas zorras, están aquí por haberme despreciado de la peor manera posible: se burlaron de mí cuando las invité a salir como si hacerlo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Se enamoraron de idiotas que las trataron mal, que las ignoraron como ustedes a mí, algunos idiotas aquí presentes— sentenció la inhumana voz y las miradas frenéticas de los estudiantes reunidos en el claro se pasearon como locas entre sus compañeros.

Eran chismes frescos, pensó Clarissa, ávida de noticias para el periódico de la escuela que ella había fundado con su mejor amiga, Natalie. Hizo una nota mental para luego averiguar de quienes estaban enamoradas Weasley, Jacobson y Pearson y descartó a Potter de la lista pues ella había estado prendada de él por unos largos dos años y había hecho hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo —con resultados negativos, obviamente—.

— Ustedes, muchachos, niñatos populares, engreídos, son los culpables de que yo sea excluido, me rechazan todo el tiempo por creerse superiores pero ahora los tengo en mis manos y van a pagarme con creces todo mi sufrimiento— aseguró la persona invisible que odiaba a cada una de esos adolescentes allí reunidos.

Owen, con la mirada perdida en un punto del horizonte, se lamentaba por haber sido un cabrón con algunos de sus compañeros pero no creía que fuera necesario que las víctimas de su mal humor lo trajeran engañado al bosque para una ¿especie de tortura? ¿Qué les haría el loco de la voz?

— Para los que estén pensando en irse ni se gasten en intentarlo— se burló—. Diseñé unas eficaces trampas para que ninguno pueda escapar hasta que yo tenga ganas de soltarlos— advirtió—. Nos veremos pronto— amenazó y, luego, se extinguió el tenue sonido que indicaba que seguía allí.

Inconscientemente, chicas y chicos formaron un círculo en el centro del lugar que los acogería vaya a saber por cuanto tiempo.

— ¿Le creen lo de las trampas?— soltó Maia nerviosa, mirando a todos lados como si las trampas fueran a materializarse en cualquier momento para despedazarlos.

— Yo no voy a ser quien lo compruebe— aseguró Clarissa, pensando en los premios Oscar que debía recibir antes de morir.

— Tú qué piensas, Rose— preguntó James que no confiaba en otra opinión más que en la de su prima.

— Que las hay, las hay— opinó ella. De por sí eso era un bosque y ya tenía las trampas que tenía uno en el que un loco no juega a vengarse de sus compañeros, imagínate si todavía encima alguien que te odia muchísimo, está escondido por allí, definitivamente, Rose no abandonaría el claro en un tiempo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el bostezo de Owen lo rompió.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó el muchacho, frotándose los ojos para mantenerse despiertos.

— No veo por qué no podemos dormir. No creo que vaya a hacernos daño— opinó Scorpius y Owen sonrió satisfecho mientras juntaba unas plantas para improvisar una no muy cómoda almohada.

Los demás parecieron mostrar su acuerdo porque imitando a Owen se acostaron, arrebujándose en sus capas para contrarrestar el frío de la noche.

— ¿Crees que cuando despierte todo será diferente?— preguntó Lea Jacobson, diciendo sus primeras palabras de la noche.

— Ojala el loco considere que necesitamos un buen desayuno— murmuró Finningan con un sonoro bostezo.

— No creo que vaya a ser tan considerado— decretó Scorpius y Rose lo miró a través de la oscuridad con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había algo muy raro en todo esto y esperaba ser ella la primera en descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>La mañana los encontró aún cansados y con un hambre arrasador.<p>

— Sol de mierda— gruñó James de malhumor e intentó taparse con la capa que había estado usando como abrigo.

— Deberíamos buscar la forma de organizarnos para buscar provisiones— sugirió Rose y Owen se rió.

— ¿Cómo haces para pensar en eso a esta hora de la mañana?— inquirió el chico y ella se encogió de hombros mientras se estiraba de todas las formas posibles, decretando que el día había comenzado.

Cuando Owen y Rose habían abandonado la amena plática para ponerse en marcha, un alarido ensordecedor los sacó de sus respectivos pensamientos a los presentes en el claro.

— Parece que iba en serio eso de las trampas— comentó Scorpius y quien lo miró de mala manera fue James.

— ¿De qué hablas?— lo cuestionó Rose que no llegaba a entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Dónde está Maia?— soltó él y los alumnos la buscaron con la mirada, dándose cuenta que faltaba una octava persona en ese espacioso claro.

El primer instinto de James Potter fue correr a buscarla pero una voz lo sacó de su fijación por la aventura con su falsa simpatía.

— Compañeritos— los recibió su interlocutor—. ¿Cómo se despertaron? ¿Hambrientos y cansados? Pues saben qué— les dio tiempo a pensar pero estaban distraídos con la desaparición de Maia—. A nadie le importa— canturreó y todos pudieron imaginárselo sonriendo irónicamente—. Como a ustedes no les importaba dejarme de lado en mi primer día de clases, me importa un comino si mueren de hambre— se burló—. Observen a su alrededor, miren la naturaleza y díganme que ven— les pidió con exagerada reverencia.

Todos le hicieron caso y la mano temblorosa de Clarissa les indicó donde mirar.

Uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro tenía un grotesco dibujo del clásico juego del ahorcado (1). Una niña era estrangulada repetidas veces mientras que abajo se escribía una y otra vez el nombre de una chica.

Maia.

— No amenazo en vano— se despidió la voz y la tensión de los presentes se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

— Oh, mi Dios, la mató— sollozó Clarissa Stevens y automáticamente todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellas.

Wow, Clarissa tiene sentimientos, se burló internamente Rose para esconder el terror que le producía que el loco como lo habían apodado hubiera tomado represalias.

— Júntense todos— ordenó James y Rose supo que él había decidido tomar el mando.

Está bien, pensó ella, es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. _Tonta, esto no es un juego de pelota, los está matando_, una vocecita en su cabeza se encargo de atormentarla pero igual hizo lo que su primo había exigido.

— Bien, nos dimos cuenta que cumple sus promesas. ¿Contento?— le gritó a la nada—. Vamos a necesitar organizarnos y mantener la calma. Tenemos que analizar la situación— James respiró hondo y puso los ojos en su nuevo equipo, no era la mejor definición pero pensar en esto como un partido más, lo relajaba enormemente.

— Yo no quiero que tú seas el capitán— bramó Eugene Finnigan y Potter se rió fuerte y claro.

— ¿Qué propones?— preguntó el hijo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico—. Morir así sin más— se enojó James cuando hubo comprendido que era una estúpida pelea por celos.

— ¿Por qué no puede ser Malfoy o Stevens?— lo cuestionó el chico y Rose y Owen no pudieron más que contener la risa. Ninguno era un fiel simpatizante de Clarissa.

— ¿Es un chiste?— preguntó anonadado— ¿Stevens, en serio? Acaba de tener un ataque de pánico— señaló James a la muchacha y ella se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y Malfoy?— repreguntó Finningan.

— No lo sé. Él tan solo me cae mal— respondió James sin acobardarse y, esta vez, Rose y Owen no pudieron contenerse y una sonora carcajada estalló en el claro hasta Scorpius tuvo que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta del primo de su mejor amiga— ¿Alguna objeción a que yo sea capitán?— inquirió él y todos, excepto Eugene, asintieron en acuerdo.

James esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y le guiñó un ojo a Rose antes de proseguir.

— Muy bien— sentenció—. Owen, creo que tu tienes algún tipo de conocimiento de las plantas y que puedes juzgar que comer y que no si trazamos una ruta controlada— verificó y Longbottom le dio el visto bueno al plan—. Lea, escuché que te gustan las manualidades, podrías ver si encuentras alguna roca y algunas plantas para armar una especie de refugio— sugirió y la muchacha se paró, preparada para empeza—. Finningan, Malfoy, no tengo idea que saben hacer ni me importa, ustedes vigilaran. ¿De acuerdo?— preguntó y ambos se encogieron de hombros; el primero, enfurruñado; el segundo, desinteresado por la supuesta ofensa—. Ya pueden comenzar— aprobó James.

— ¿Qué harás tú?— curioseó Eugene con mala cara.

— Tácticas— contestó.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, con un supuesto mapa dibujado en el suelo, un reloj hecho en piedra, funcionando gracias a la iniciativa de Rose y de Lea; y un Finningan muy gruñón, James y Rose observaban la tierra, palo en mano, trazando un plan para escapar.<p>

— No podría funcionar— descartó Rose con una discusión entre Lea, Owen y Clarissa de la forma más eficaz de cocinar las raíces que él había encontrado.

James le dio una patada a los últimos garabatos que había hecho y observó a Rose con la mandíbula contraída por la concentración.

— ¿Quién crees que es?— soltó James quien venía rumiando esa pregunta desde que se había enterado de que todo era una maldita trampa.

— ¿El loco?— preguntó ella distraída.

— No, el idiota que inventó la brújula— se burló Potter de mal humor.

— Cállate, es un invento muy útil y, por si, en serio, te interesa fue inventada por…

— Hablemos en serio, Rose— pidió James, sabiendo que ella era el último atisbo de cordura que le quedaba.

— No lo sé. Mi madre me enseñó a no hacerle mal a nadie y no me consideró merecedora de semejante venganza aunque haya rechazado a un chico para un baile de navidad o aunque haya contestado mal a un café con Hermes Pitty— se descargó Rose y su primo se rió.

— ¡Pobre, Hermes! Si no hubieras sido una maldita bruja con él, ahora estaríamos en el castillo, preparándonos para las vacaciones— se burló James, descartando a Hermes como un posible culpable.

— ¿Y tu a quién maltrataste el primer día de clases? ¿A quién le jugaste una muy fea en un pasillo?— arremetió Rose.

— Malfoy podría ser el gran culpable si buscáramos por ese lado— se rió James.

— Scorpius no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca— desestimó ella y él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De quién estuviste enamorada de los presentes?— preguntó Potter, recordando las palabras del loco.

— De…— un 'James' se escuchó desde su lugar y el muchacho desapareció antes de que ella pudiera completar la frase.

La voz del loco no se volvió a escuchar por unas horas pero resonó claramente la segunda mañana que los alumnos de Hogwarts pasaban en el claro.

— Arriba, compañeritos, vamos que solo quedan seis y esto se pone interesante— los despertó el loco y todos se quedaron de piedra ante la falta de otro más.

Otro árbol mostraba una de esas horribles animaciones pero el pelo largo y la falda habían sido reemplazados por cabello corto y pantalones. Maia ahora tenía un nuevo amigo.

Longbottom, el buen amigo de Owen Longbottom.

El llanto descomunal en el que Clarissa había prorrumpido el otro día no fue nada comparado al que salió del pecho de Lea Jacobson. Era agudo como su voz y le deformaba la cara con cada morisqueta que hacía en busca de aire.

— Qué tengan un buen día— la voz en off se acalló siendo reemplazada por un atemorizante espasmo de Lea.

Toda había terminado. No solo para Maia sino ahora también para Owen.

* * *

><p>Quedamos seis, pensó el loco con una sádica sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su puesto.<p>

Le era muy fácil representar el papel porque sabía que tendría venganza. Tarde o temprano, todos ellos le pagarían por años de sufrimiento.

"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío", le decía el viejo que se encontraba en la plaza regularmente y su mentor, ese hombre que funcionaba como su el abuelo que no había tenido, como el maestro que su padre no podía ser, lo había iluminado en su plan de venganza, cuando finalmente había abierto los ojos a lo pleno que podía ser darles a los demás una cucharada de su propia medicina.

— La cena está lista— gritó Lea Jacobson con su voz nasal.

Hizo una cara de asco ante las algas que Longbottom había recolectado y pensó que sería bueno ajustar esos detalles para la próxima. Sí, definitivamente, habría una próxima.

* * *

><p>— Clarissa, Malfoy, deberían ir a buscar leña. Rose dice que va a refrescar por la noche— ordenó James.<p>

Clarissa frunció los labios y Scorpius maldijo en voz baja pero ambos se habían resignado a que Potter tenía el mando y que Rose lo secundaba en la cadena de poder.

Un hacha colgaba del brazo de él y ella le indicaba que árbol cortar como le había enseñado Owen.

— ¿Qué opinas del loco?— preguntó Malfoy.

— Está loco— respondió Clarissa mientras señalaba una marca en el suelo—. Aquí deberíamos parar— le indicó ella.

— Sigamos un poco más— insistió él—. Talamos demasiados y se están acabando— se explicó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

La oscuridad pareció ceñirse a las formas de ambos caminantes pero Scorpius clavó el hacha en algo duro y un grito se escuchó.

Malfoy corrió, alejándose del loco y refugiándose en la luminosidad del claro.

— Clarissa, el loco, sangre— musitó Scorpius.

¿La había matado él?, se preguntó James mientras corría hacia el encuentro de la muerta, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>El dibujo en la corteza del árbol atormentó a todos porque aunque Clarissa fuera una idiota consumada, era una persona, hija de alguien, amiga de alguien y eso al loco no le había importado pero sí a las cinco personas que se sentaban lastimeramente alrededor de una fogata.<p>

— Esto es demasiado malo— musitó Lea Jacobson.

— ¿Vamos a morir?— preguntó Rose con voz trémula.

— No— sentenció James y compartió una tensa mirada con Scorpius Malfoy.

Había estado pensando mucho en eso y no creía que Lea o Rose fueran las culpables de todo esto. Scorpius y Eugene lo odiaban y él los odiaba. Era simple y claro pero tampoco los creía capaces de algo así, menos a Malfoy que, en este caso, estaría matando a su mejor amiga con toda esta tortura y no le creía apto para eso, había que estar muy loco para hacer algo así.

— Deberíamos ir a dormir— sugirió Eugene Finningan y todos parecieron acordar con eso.

El cielo se encapotó rápidamente durante la noche y el fuego fue menguando mientras los chicos dormían, protegiéndose del frío.

Las primeras gotas que cayeron eran pequeñas y casi ni molestaban pero las gruesas que las siguieron golpetearon el pelo rubio de Scorpius Malfoy y lo despertaron con facilidad.

El muchacho se puso a resguardo bajo un árbol y observó a sus compañeros dormitar bajo la lluvia. Sus pechos se movían rítmicamente pero algo parecía funcionar ligeramente mal en Eugene Finningan. Sus manos apresaban la tierra, intentando parar los movimientos y Scorpius notó que estaba teniendo un ataque.

— Finningan— gritó y los demás salieron de su ensoñación rápidamente para ver como la poca vida que le quedaba al quinto mago se escapaba de su cuerpo.

— Cuatro— balbuceó Rose y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo con la misma urgencia que se habían despegado de él.

James y Scorpius se apresuraron para hacer desaparecer el cuerpo y le dieron sepulcro muy cerca de allí como lo habían hecho con los cuerpos de los demás, excepto el de Maia que había desaparecido como el sol en el polo norte.

Lea se puso a trabajar en la comida como si eso la ayudara a evadirse de los problemas y James se ofreció para montar guardia mientras Malfoy y Weasley conversaban en un tronco cercano.

— No quiero pensar que alguien nos puede odiar de esta forma— admitió Rose y él la miró a los ojos.

— Me gustaría creer que todo es una broma pero no voy a decir que nunca hice nada malo en mi vida. Tengo un prontuario, recuérdalo— señaló él y ella sonrió un poco, recordando las conversaciones que había tenido con él acerca de sus antepasados.

— No eres mal chico, Scorpius— le aseguró ella.

— Por algo me quieres, ¿no?— susurró él y le extendió los brazos.

— No te me pongas sentimental, Malfoy— se burló Rose y unas lágrimas fugitivas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Algo está mal, Rosie, pensó ella y lo abrazó más fuerte como si así las cosas malas no pasaran, como si así todo se solucionara.

* * *

><p>Cuando el loco, los despertó ese cuarto o quinto día, ninguno sabía bien cual era ya, solo sabían que las noticias no podían ser buenas.<p>

— Chau, Lea, chau, Lea— canturreó la voz y el grito de ira de James no fue nada comparado al hechizo que lanzó a la nada.

— ¿Qué carajo le hiciste?— demandó Potter con impotencia.

— Quiso escapar y a los centauros le fue fácil encontrar— jugó con una rima pero los tres sobrevivientes no querían cantar.

— Cállate— le ordenó Rose y la voz se rió con fuerza.

— Nadie me calla, zorra— el loco respondió y su voz pareció seguir resonando por largas horas en la cabeza de la chica.

— Cállenlo, cállenlo— la escucharon murmurar James y Scorpius mientras ellos intercambiaban miradas tensas.

— ¿Me echas la culpa?— preguntó Malfoy.

— Ciertamente no la tiene Rose— murmuró.

— ¿Me crees capaz de todo esto?— inquirió el rubio.

— No sé que creer.

— Admítelo.

— Perfecto, tienes razón, te echo la culpa— le gritó James y Scorpius se levantó con la varita en alto—. ¿Vas a maldecirme?— se burló James que también elevó la vara con furia.

— ¿Me crees capaz de matar pero no de maldecirte?— se mofó Malfoy con mano temblorosa.

— No dejaré que le hagas nada— señaló a Rose y le apuntó con firmeza.

— Yo tampoco dejaré que le hagas daño— lo acusó Scorpius.

— ¿Ahora yo soy el asesino?— lo ridiculizó James.

Quién disparó primero es un misterio que nunca va a resolverse pero todos vieron como una luz verde atravesó el claro y le dio de lleno en el pecho a James Sirius Potter.

Rose abrió los ojos, olvidando las voces en su cabeza y llegó justo a tiempo para ver como su primo se desplomaba.

— Jamie— el alarido de Rose desgarró el aire y a Scorpius que la escuchó parado al otro lado del claro.

— La venganza será dulce— dijo la voz en off llena de emoción.

— Basta, Scorpius, no finjas más. Mátame como lo hiciste con los demás mientras le echabas la culpa a una vocecita— le recriminó ella y las lágrimas de Scorpius tocaron el suelo al finalizar ella su reproche.

— Te amo, Rosie— murmuró él y le apuntó a Rose, diciendo las palabras mortíferas.

Verla allí tendida no alivió su dolor pero si colgarse del árbol que había preparado para una ocasión como esta.

— De verdad, lo lamento— fueron sus últimas palabras mientras la imagen que se formaba en el árbol era exactamente la misma que la que representaba Scorpius colgado de esa rama.

— Gracias, Malfoy, acortaste mucho el proceso, dos en uno— lo felicitó Eugene Finningan mientras se aparecía con una asombrosa facilidad de entre las sombras—. La venganza, maestro, es asombrosa y liberadora— admitió el chico mientras ocultaba el cuerpo de los últimos supervivientes en una fosa común que había preparado metros más allá del claro—. El Encuentro— se burló el culpable mientras con un movimiento de varita ocultaba su hazaña.

* * *

><p>Muchachasos, escribí esto para Neevy Granger del foro The Ruins para San Valentín Invisible (sí, somos re locas y lo festejamos en marzo, fuck yeah) y espero con todo mi corazón que le guste y prometo que lo voy a volver a revisar cuando tenga tiempo (lo escribí hoy en tres horas así que espero que no sea un asco) así que sepan disculpar los errores. Quiero sus comentarios porque es la primera vez que escribo para este genero que me encanta leer pero que para escribir es muy complicado. Se lo dedico a la mejor de todas: Agatha Christie por introducirme en este mundo maravilloso y este fic está basado en la novela Diez Negritos de ella que es muy recomendable (esto al lado un poroto, se los juro). Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, gracias por leer hasta acá (ya que llegaron comenten aunque sea para tirar tomatazos) y besos a las ruiners y sobre todo a mi San Valentín Invisible, Neevy.

(1): El Ahorcado es un juego donde tienes que adivinar la palabra y por cada letra que fallas tu contrincante dibuja una parte de un cuerpo humano y si agotas todos los intentos, lo ahorca.

Aclaraciones: Scorpius no mató ni a Clarissa ni a James en ambas ocasiones fue el Loco.


End file.
